Dreamy Eyed
by HolyMangos
Summary: In attempt to prove his team wrong, Skipper leaves heart shaped chocolates for Marlene on Valentines Day. Skilene Implication.


_In attempt to prove his team wrong, Skipper leaves heart shaped chocolates for Marlene on Valentines Day._

 **Dreamy Eyed**

Private jumped up and down. His mind, practically filled with visions of chocolate bars and heart shaped cookies. He clutched a pink box to his chest excitedly and snuggled it closely.

"I still don't understand what's so great about this ding dang holiday." Skipper grumbled. He watched as Private's joyful expression soon turned to sadness, then beamed back at the misunderstanding.

"It's the day of _love_ , Skippa! Love!"

"Exactly my point." The commander crossed his flippers while Rico nodded.

"All this holiday does is get Kowalski riled up about Doris. Not to mention, you becoming so persistent about making everybody Valentines."

From the bunk above, Kowalski cried out Doris' name, causing Skipper to groan once again. "You see my point!"

Private shrugged, sending a mere glance at Kowalski. "I think it's sweet having everybody in love." He retorted, proudly. "Ooh! By the way, did you guys enjoy your Valentines!?"

"Uh huh!" Rico nodded excitedly, tossing chocolate into his mouth like it was the greatest thing in the world. Private beamed as he hugged his own closer.

"So Skipper.." Private sat down, unraveling his own treats. "Who did you make a Valentine for this year?"

Once again, Skipper moaned out in frustration. He clasped his head in his flippers before looking up.

"You already know I don't make Valentines!"

Shrugging, Private stated. "Yeah.. But, at least you did get us chocolate."

"Yes! So all of you would stop BEGGING!"

"Still counts.." Private mumbled. Over to the hatch, he sent a glance. "Your not even gonna make one for Marlene?"

This seemed to peak Kowalski's interest and he peered down from his bunk. Rico and him exchanged looks.

"Why in Manfredi and Johnson's name would I make one for Marlene?! I'm pretty sure she falls in the category of me not making anyone Valentines!"

"I just assumed.. You know." Grinning sheepishly, Private looked down at the box of chocolates. "That you'd get her something."

Skipper starred at the youngest, while Kowalski slipped down from his bunk. He and Rico stood behind Skipper to stare at Private with a panicked expression. Rico began imitating Private to keep his beak shut, while Private just starred curiously.

Skipper turned to see what he was staring at, but quickly Rico turned around and stood in place, whistling as casually he could get. When Skipper turned back, he began jumping and clasping his beak.

"Marlene doesn't care about that stuff anyway. She's not that type."

"I don't knowwww." Private teased, twirling around. " _She may be._ "

"She's not. I know Marlene. She's not crazy like all you pansies."

Kowalski began to snicker behind him, and Skipper turned around with his flippers clenched. "Something funny, Kowalski?"

"No, no." Kowalski reassured. Trying to wipe away the faintest hint of a smile, he stood strong. "I just think.. Private may be onto something."

"What are you implying?!"

"It might be nice.. If.. Theoretically, you did get Marlene something. Females love that kinda stuff. And Marlene is female.." Kowalski explained, stepping back. Rico nodded.

Skipper starred at him, with absolute shock. He couldn't believe his subdorinate would even go there. Quickly, Skipper threw his flippers into the air.

"Marlene does not like Valentines Day! And I'm going to prove that!"

Skipper grabbed a heart shaped box, filled with chocolates, before sliding open the tunnel. Private was the first to ask; "Where are you going?"

"To Marlene's!" He slid forward, before yelling back. "Are you all coming or not?!"

Rico, Kowalski, and Private exchanged looks but nodded and slid after him.

It didn't take long to get to Marlene's. They dropped by often, and by now, knew each way to go by heart.

Skipper pulled open the hatch within a second, before screaming for the otter.

With no response, the commander popped his head up, followed by Kowalski, Private and Rico. The four looked around, where it soon became clear Marlene wasn't home.

"Maybe she's out getting you a Valentine, Skipper?" Private suggested, earning himself a slap from the leader.

Skipper climbed out before placing the chocolates onto her bed. "There." He stated firmly. "Marlene doesn't care about Valentines Day! Proof!"

"We don't know that." Kowalski teased, earning a dark glare from Skipper.

Before they knew what was happening, a voice was heard through the front of the cave. Skipper turned to his men with wide eyes. "DUCK AND COVER!" He screamed, all four diving back into the tunnel.

Underground, Skipper was more then prepared to head back home. There was a marathon of sappy romance movies they were going to watch and he planned to make fun of at every turn. However, Private held him up, begging to hear Marlene's reaction.

They heard Marlene walking inside, throwing something against the wall, before a small expresated sigh. Kowalski guessed she was sitting down and urged them to wait a little while longer, when suddenly they heard her gasp.

"Oh my gosh.." Her voice flowed to the underground tunnels. Skippers heart nearly popped out of his chest and Private quickly turned to gloat. Unfortunately for him, Skipper dismissed them out before Private got the chance. However, what they didn't know was how dreamy eyed Marlene was starring at the penguin habitat.

* * *

 **A/N : Short little Valentines Day oneshot implying Skipper & Marlene. Been awhile since I've written anything for POM. This show, and movie, will forever hold a place in my heart and I'll always be obsessed with it. Hopefully I'll get around to writing more stories soon.**


End file.
